1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor module, which is used in an electronic device requiring a high resolution of pixels and a high precision image, such as a bio device, a mobile robot, a camera phone, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image sensor module capable of facilitating an electrical and mechanical connection of an electric component mounted with respect to lenses, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as bio device, a mobile robot, a camera phone, etc. has an image sensor module, which can take a photograph of a certain object. In recent, with a trend of the electronic device to increase the number of pixels and improve a performance in a high level, there has been actively developed an image sensor module in which a plurality of lenses are used and at the same time, an electric component is mounted to the plurality of lenses to adjust optical characteristics thereof, such as an automatic focusing function, a zoom function, an optical image stabilizer (OIS) function, a mechanical shutter function, etc.
However, if the electric component is mounted to the plurality of lenses, it requires that the electric component has to be electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB), which connects a sensor chip, such as a CMOS image sensor, disposed below the plurality of lenses to the external electronic device.
As methods for connecting the electric component mounted to the plurality of lenses to the PCB, there are known a multi-layer wire bonding method, a via interconnection method, etc.
The multi-layer wire bonding method does not only increase a size in plane X-Y due to structural characteristic requiring wires, but also has to perform a wire bonding process to each individual module. Thus, the multi-layer wire bonding method presents a problem in that it is difficult to miniaturize the image sensor module to conform to the condition required in the electronic device, fabrication cost is increased and productivity is reduced. Also, the via interconnection method needs complicated processes for forming via interconnections, such as a process of forming via holes and via interconnection in a plurality of glass substrates each forming a lens, etc. Thus, the via interconnection method also presents a problem in that fabrication cost is increased and productivity is reduced.
Accordingly, the conventional methods as described above have a limit in embodying or commercializing the image sensor module in which the electric component is mounted to carry out the various functions to the plurality of lenses.